Premier amour
by Ncisdu61
Summary: le titre veut tout dire


Les personnages du N.C.I.S et Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent à leur créateur

**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :**

-Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.

-Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec des fautes orthographe ( j'ai corriger le maximum) pour pouvez faire marche arrière pour

Les autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

Cette histoire est écrit pour _**doc53**_

* * *

_**Premier amour **_

Tony venait de raconter son aventure à Hawaï quand son père l'avait oublié à l'hôtel pendant deux jours. Mcgee et Kate ne l'avait pas loupé l'occasion pour le taquiner gentiment, mais l'italien ne les écoute pas. Leur voix était comme un arrière-fond pour l'agent Dinozzo, car il était là physiquement, mais pas psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas tout dit à ses collègues et des flashback lui a paressé. Un sourire né sur ses lèvres.

_**Flash-back **_

Tony venait de souffler ses douze bougies et pour cette occasion son père l'avait emmené avec lui à Hawaï. À cette nouvelle Le jeune Dinozzo était aux anges, imaginant déjà passer du temps avec son géniteur, mais il déchante rapidement.

Quand ils arrivent à l'aéroport son père l'avait déposé à l'hôtel et ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Pendant les trois dernier jours il passa tout son temps dans la chambre d'hôtel en espèrent que son père viendra le chercher et lui propose dalle lui apprendre à nager. Le soir il reste éveiller tard pour essayer de le voir. La nuit tombée il entendis Dinozzo senior entré, mais pas seule. Des rire féminin résonna dans la chambre de son père.

Aujourd'hui sachant qui ne viendra pas le voir et ne souhaite pas nourrir de faux espoirs. Tony décide de sortie de l'hôtel.

Une fois dehors il se trouvait directement sur la plage. Trop de monde à son goût. Tony voulez faire une surprise à son père et apprendre à nager de lui-même pour lui faire voir qui était digne d'être un Dinozzo. Avec tout ce monde au tour de lui l'idée lui fessait peur, car _**« un Dinozzo son parfait dans toutes les circonstances »**_ selon son père. S'il échoue son paternel sera en colère. Il ira plus loin.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a marché sur cette île, mais au bout d'un moment il trouve son bonheur selon ses conditions. Personnes ne se trouver au tour, des arbres devant la route. L'inconvenant c'est qu'il n'avait pas de sable c'est la terre et directement la mer.

Tony réfléchie comment nager. Cela ne devait pas être trop compliqué dans les films il bouge les bras et les jambes. Il à toujours voulu plonger. Tête brûlée, il prend de la distance et courue dans l'eau pour faire le plus beau plongeon.

Il le retraite aussitôt Tony n'avait pas pied il se débat pour remonter à la surface et quand il le fessait, il reste quelques secondes seulement pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. Le jeune italien s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Il avait Besoin d'oxygène. Une chose si anodin, mais si vitale.

Alors, c'est comme ça qui va mourir. Noyer et surtout seul. Est-ce que son père remarquera son absence. Est-ce qu'il le cherchera. Est-ce qu'il pleurera pour lui.

Mourir ne lui fessait pas autant peur qui aurait pensé. Il n'était pas suicidaire, Tony aime trop la vie pour cela. Le jeune Dinozzo savait que si sa dernière heure arrivée sa maman sera là pour le guider. Elle lui avait promis.

Est-ce que le paradis excité ? Il ne nu jamais l'occasion de connaître une réponse à sa question. Deux bras lui entourèrent sa taille et l'aidèrent à remonter. Il se laissa faire.

Il prend une grande inspiration une fois la tête hors de l'eau et se laisse guider jusqu'à la rive. À la vue de la terre ferme le jeune Anthony agrippe de toutes ses forces, la tête enfouit dans ses bras.

Une peur l'envahit quand il sent que la personne présente avec lui sort de l'eau. Est-ce-que il le laissera là tout seul.

_**-Je vais t'aider à sortir de là. Tu dois me tendre ta main et ce cauchemar sera derrière toi. Lui dit une voix au-dessus de lui. **_

Dinozzo est abasourdi que la voix de son sauveur était jeune rien qu'avec cet indice il lui donne à peu très son âge.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite à la question de la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

Rien qu'à l'idée il est terrorisé. S'il le lâche. Il vivra la même expérience qui a quelques minutes et cela lui est impensable.

_**-Tu ne vas pas restes dans l'eau. **_

La réponse de Tony est la même.

-_**Si tu veut je vais cherché un adulte. **_

Tony attrape le bras de l'autre garçon avant que même d'y pensé. Hors de question de resté seule.

_**-Ne me laisse pas seul. **_

_**-Comme tu veux, mais tu dois acceptes mon aide pour remonté de plus tu as fait le plus gros boulot. Tu vas m'aider. **_

_**-Comment ? **_

_**-Tu mets tes pieds contre la paroi.**_

Tony fait ce qu'il lui dit

_**-Fait.**_

_**-Quand je commencerai à tiré sur tes bas, tu pousseras sur tes jambes.**_

Doucement, mais sûrement et pas sans difficulté. Il a réussit à hisser Tony hors de l'eau. L'italien prend une distance entre lui et la mer.

Tous les deux reprennent le souffle après l'effort. Tony c'est même assis.

Le garçon qui l'avait secouru s'agenouille devant lui.

_**-Tu vas bien ? **_

_**-Oui et merci de m'avoir sauvé. Lui dit Tony **_

_**-En faite je m'appelle Steve McGarrett.**_

Tony prend la main que lui tend Steve.

_**-Anthony Dinozzo, mais je préfère Tony. **_

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

Une claque derrière la tête le ramène à la réalité.

_**-Tu reviens parmi nous Dinozzo. **_

_**-Oui patron, merci patron **_

_**- De rien Dinozzo **_


End file.
